When It all Comes Crashing Down
by ari sweeney
Summary: Miyagi and Shinobu's relationship is still relatively new, but when events occur that can tear them apart will they realize how much their relationship means to them? Or will they realize that they are better off without each other?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Miyagi was many things, but oblivious wasn't one of them. He was not naive enough to believe that his relationship with Shinobu would remain secret forever. He knew that it would eventually have to come out and heaven help him when it did. Even now, with his arms wrapped around his young lover as he slept, Miyagi worried about it. He imagined every scenerio that would possibly happen, atleast a hundred times. He didn't realize he had tensed until Shinobu shifted in his arms and said sleepily,"Geez, old man, you trying to squeeze me to death?"

Miyagi loosened his arms and was about to unwrap them from his lovers waist when Shinobu made an unhappy noise. "No, dont let go. I like when you hold me tight. Makes me feel like there's nobody in the world but me and you."

Miyagi let out a chuckle and pulled his lover closer to his chest. It didn't matter what happened when their secret was discovered because they were in love. True love prevailed over everything, right?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own neither Miyagi or Shinobu, nor any other Junjou characters I may have used. I never had to write a disclaimer so I hope this is sufficient.

A little warning as well, there might be some OOC-ness.

Chapter One

Miyagi leaned againt the elevater wall after a tiring day. His work at the university seemed to have piled up overnight. To make matters worse Hiroki was in a horrible mood and was more inclined to throw books at anything that so much as breathed. Miyagi's head was sore from the countless volumes it had come into contact with.

After a hard days work all Miyagi wanted to do was come home, crack open a beer and relax. All thoughts of that abruptly vanished when he walked in through his apartment door to find Shinobu running around the kitchen and flames erupting from a pan on the stove. Miyagi dropped his bags and ran into the kitchen trying to find anything to put out the fire. He located a large bowl, filled it with water and doused the growing flames before his apartment burned down. Miyagi looked around his kitchen. It was a complete mess. Bits of cabbage littered every surface, the counters were covered with dirty dishes and water was now dripping everywhere.

"Shinobu, what the hell were you doing?!"

Shinobu instantly turned defensive. "I was trying to cook you dinner, old man!"

Miyagi closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself, unfortunately he inhaled the disgusting smell of burnt cabbage and had a five minute coughing fit. Shinobu panicked and started thumping him on the back hard. "Miyagi, are you okay?"

Miyagi gasped and managed to say, "Shin, quit hitting me, I'm fine."

When Shinobu was sure his lover wasn't about to die he walked back into the kitchen. He wrinkled his nose as he caught sight of the black mess in the pan and discarded the whole thing into the trash bin and hung up his stained apron. Shinobu threw himself on the couch and quietly said, "I'm sorry, Miyagi."

Miyagi was about to make a smart-ass remark when he caught sight of his lover's dejected face. He walked to the couch and put his arm around Shinobu. "It's fine. Really, I'm glad you tried making me dinner. It's been so long since anyones put in that much effort." Miyagi lifted Shinobu's chin and gave him a kiss.

Shinobu's cheeks turned a bright pink but he tilted his head up and pressed his lips to Miyagi's. Miyagi smiled at his cute little lover. Shinobu gripped Miyagi's shirt and pulled himself onto his lover's lap. Miyagi enjoyed Shinobu's slow, heated kiss, but he was growing a bit impatient. He gripped Shinobu and quickly flipped them around so that Shinobu was lying on the couch with Miyagi hovered over him.

"Miyagi?" Shinobu questioned as Miyagi kissed his neck.

"Yeah?" Miyagi's voice was muffled as he trailed more kisses along Shinobu's collar bones.

"I love you." Shinobu felt his ears burn signaling they were bright red as Miyagi raised his head and looked down at him. "I love you, too, brat."

Miyagi lowered his mouth onto Shinobu's slightly swollen lips and kissed him intensely as his hands trailed down to the buttons on Shinobu's shirt. Both of them were so caught up in the taste and feel of each other they didn't hear the front door open, nor did they hear the creak of the hallway floorboards as someone made their way into the kitchen. Neither of them would have noticed the figure frozen in the middle of the diningroom if they didn't hear a trembling voice say, "Shinobu?"

Miyagi recognized the voice instantly and jumped off of his younger lover. There in the dining area stood Shinobu's sister (Miyagi's ex-wife) Risako. Shinobu looked at his sister with wide eyes.

"Risako, I can explain."

AN: So I never tried publishing any of my fanfiction before so it's a bit nerve-wracking. I don't know why I jumped right in with a multi-chaptered fic instead of doing short drabbles or oneshots, but I've always been an overachiever haha. And yes I know, how dare I end Ch.1 with a cliffhanger, right? Sorry, but it's just the way it wound up being. It'd be nice if I got a review or two, even though I was a wuss and it took me like two hours to gather up the courage to open up my first ever review. Oh, thank you lionfish13 for being my first reviewer ever! Well, until next time, stay golden everyone :)


End file.
